


Say Something

by ValarieWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I love Danneel, Jensen is not married, but she doesn't exist in this fic, not a homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: You've been in love with your roommate Jensen for years, but he would never be interested in you.  Or would he?





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to say, that I absolutely love Danneel and I mean no disrespect to her or her family. I had a dream one night that involved the first scene of this fic and it grew from there. I set it in an AU and put Jensen as a college student. Therefore, the Jensen in this fic never knew Danneel. So please don't hate. 
> 
> Second, I am still completely unsure about my ability to write smut. So please be kind and I hope you enjoy the fic. It is completely un beta'd.

SAY SOMETHING

The water ran through your hair and the temperature was just right to relax you after your long day of classes and work. As you shampooed your hair, you thought about how glad you were that it was Friday and you, for once, had the weekend off from your job at the local coffee shop. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bathroom door, pulling you out of your own head.

“Y/N?” your roommate, Jensen called through the door. His voice sounded small and sad, which was very unlike him.

“Jay? What’s wrong?” You could hear him trying to say something, but couldn’t understand through the sound of the running water and the door between the two of you. 

“Hey, I can’t understand you. Come on in,” you told him. You heard the door open and peeked through your black shower curtain. It wasn’t the greatest thing on the planet, but it did its job and it wasn’t see through. “What’s up?” You closed the curtain back and went back to trying to finish your shower as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

“Sarah broke up with me,” he said after a pause. No wonder he sounded sad. Those two had been together almost as long as you and Jensen had known each other. And they were inseparable. To your dismay.

Three years ago, you had put an ad out for a roommate after yours just up and left with no warning. The place wasn’t much but between classes at the college and working at a coffee shop, you couldn’t afford rent alone. So when this guy showed up, you were ecstatic. Never mind that he was gorgeous and seemed like a nice guy. He moved in and the two of you got along amazingly. Two months later, at a party the two of you had gone to, he met her. She was gorgeous and petite and a sweetheart. You wanted to hate her on principle, but really couldn’t. She was everything you felt like you weren’t. You weren’t fat, but you weren’t exactly a size 2. Or 6. And where she was athletic and outgoing, you were more of an introvert and preferred yoga and running to any other type of sport. Those two were made for each other because they were so similar. You never even stood a chance. So, instead of mooning over the man you could never have, you made the decision to be his friend. 

“Why would she do that? You guys are perfect.” He was quiet for a moment and you almost thought he had left, until he finally spoke up.

“She, um, she said that I wasn’t in love with her.”

“Well, that’s just stupid. Of course you’re in love with her.” You turned off the water and reached through the side of the curtain to grab your towel that was hanging next to the shower.

“Then she said that I was in love with someone else.” You finished giving yourself a quick dry off and wrapped the towel completely around yourself.

“Who the hell else could you be in love with?” you asked as you opened the curtain. His eyes caught yours and you froze. There was a look in his eyes that you had seen before, but never toward you. Without saying a word, he rose and crushed his lips to yours, cradling your face between his hands. His tongue ran across your lips, begging entrance. When they part slightly, he presses harder into the kiss, and the feeling of his tongue against yours was enough to pull you out of your trance. You pulled back.

“Jay,” you said, out of breath and not knowing what to say. “I…can’t….” You wanted to tell him everything but the words wouldn’t come. 

“Oh,” he said, dejectedly, after your silence filled the tiny bathroom. He stepped back and quickly walked back through the door.

“Jay!” you called to him, but he kept walking. “Fuck.” You brought your hand up to your just kissed mouth and finally took in a deep breath. As you stepped out of the shower, you eye caught your reflection in the mirror and your jaw dropped. Your hair was dripping and mascara was smeared down your face. You made a disgusted face as you wiped your face and headed out into your room. Quickly, you grabbed some clothes to throw on and then went to find Jay. You found him, lying on his bed with his back to the door of his room.

“Jay?” you said gingerly as you entered. He didn’t respond, but he seemed to turn away more, if that was even possible. “Please don’t avoid me. Let me explain…”

“I think I understand just fine.” His words seem to break something inside of you, and you felt the words you wanted to say earlier.

“I don’t think you do.”

“Just g—“ he started, but you cut him off.

“No. Dammit, I have things to say and I’m going to say them. And you’re going to listen.” You took a deep breath before continuing. 

“You caught me by surprise. I…fuck, Jay….I’ve wanted you since we met.” The tears threatened to come, but you swallowed them down and kept going. “But then you met her and it was so obvious that you were meant for each other, so I stuck with being your friend. But my feelings have never changed for you. So many nights, I would have earphones stuck in my ears so I didn’t hear the two of you. I’ve cried myself to sleep so many nights because you were with her and not me. I have dreamed of you kissing me for so long. And when it happened, I was shocked. Then I realized that it was wrong. I didn’t want my first kiss with you to be when I was standing in a shower with my hair dripping and mascara smeared down my face.” You could feel the few tears that managed to escape slip down your cheek as he sat up and turned toward you. Before he could speak, you continued. 

“And I want you to know that…I can’t be a rebound. So if that’s what you wanted, I’m sorry. I won’t let myself get my hopes up just to be the rebound girl. I want it all. So, I need you to think, long and hard, if this is something you really want.” He opened his mouth to speak. “No. Don’t answer now. Sleep on it? And we can talk in the morning when we’re not so emotional.” More tears threatened to fall, so you gave him a small nod and turned, going back to your room. As you shut the door, the tears fell freely. There was no way that your friendship could survive this night, and that broke your heart.

*******

You cracked your puffy eyes open and it felt like you’d only slept about two hours. You’d spent most of the night crying and trying to figure out how to make the next year bearable, since the lease wasn’t up until then. Of course, you weren’t even sure if he would stay anymore after your confession last night. You rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of your hygiene needs, before turning to go out the door to start some coffee. However, when you opened the door, Jensen fell backwards and landed in the doorway. 

“Ouch,” he said, but continued to lie on the floor. It was obvious by the way he was situated that he had been sitting with his back up against your door.

“How long have you been out here?” you asked.

“All night,” he replied softly. “I wanted to be here when you woke up. I did what you told me and I thought about everything you said.” Here it comes. He’s leaving. You just know it. You take a breath to steel yourself for hearing him say those words. “Sarah was right.” Those weren’t the words you were expecting and you knelt down to be closer to his eye level since he was still on the floor.

“I don’t want a rebound,” he said quietly then looked up into your eyes. “I want everything.”

“Jay,” you whispered.

“Y/N,” he replied as he sat up and gently pressed his lips to yours. This time, you responded immediately. Your hands held his face as his hands rested on your waist and you deepened the kiss. However, before things got too heated, he was the one to pull back this time.

“Wait,” he said and looked you in your eyes. “I don’t wanna fuck this up. I wanna go slow and do things right. You mean too much to me.” His words made you smile and you gently pressed your lips against his in a chaste, but loving kiss.

“Ok,” you replied.

“Will you go out with me today?” he asked and you nodded in acceptance, causing him to smile. “Good. I’ll pick you up at 3. Wear something comfortable.”

“What...”

“Nope, no more talking about it. Just be ready to go at 3. Trust me.” He stood up and then grabbed your hand to help you up. Once you were up, he kissed your forehead and walked away toward his bedroom, leaving you alone. A quick glance at your clock in your room let you know that it was ten in the morning. That left you 5 more hours before your date. You sighed. That was such a long time away.

*****

You spent the day trying to not think about the upcoming date. By trying to not think about it, you, of course, did nothing but think about it and made the day seem to go on forever. Finally, at five minutes to 3 you were standing in front of a mirror trying to put on the final touches on your outfit. You were dressed in jeans, Converse and a slinky top and hoped that it was appropriate for what Jensen had in mind. After all, he did say to dress comfortably. A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. You opened the door to find Jensen standing there, his head tilted downward, causing his eyes to look up to your face and he had a smile on his face. You took in his outfit and breathed a sigh of relief. He was dressed in a blue short sleeved Henley, jeans and boots.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Yep. Let me just grab my bag.” Quickly, you turned and grabbed your purse then turned back to the door and followed Jensen down the stairs and outside to his truck. He opened the door for you, which caused you to smile. You took a deep breath as he walked around the truck to get into the driver’s seat. During the drive, the two of you were silent and your eyes kept glancing toward him as he drove so you really didn’t even pay attention to where you were going until the truck came to a stop. A look to out the widow and you discovered you were at a miniature golf facility.

“Really?” you asked, with joy in your voice. 

“I know you secretly love mini golf,” he said, teasingly, causing you to laugh.

“It’s no secret, Jay. It was one of the first things we did as friends.” You froze and the smile on your face changed. The realization that Jensen brought you to the same mini golf place that you had gone to earlier in your friendship hit you and your face softened. Words escaped you and you looked down to your wringing hands in your lap.

“Why am I so nervous?” you asked quietly. He reached over and gently grabbed your hand.

“Hey,” he said, causing you to turn and look at him. “It’s just me. No reason to be nervous.”

“I know,” you said and he gave you a smile before opening his door and getting out. You reached for your door handle, but before you could open it, he was there, pulling your door open and offering his hand. You placed your hand in his and the two of you headed to the entrance of the mini golf course.

*****

“I can’t believe you made that shot!” you exclaimed as the two of you walked back to his truck, hands entwined.

“What can I say? I’m just that good,” he replied with a smile.

“I have never seen anyone make a hole in one on that hole.”

“I mean, the windmill is vicious, but I’m a warrior and I always defeat it.” That caused a laugh to erupt out of your mouth.

“Yeah, ok, Don Quixote.” He threw his head back and laughed and you couldn’t help but smile and stare. You’ve always loved his laugh. He caught your eyes and leaned in, softly pressing his lips to yours. As he started to pull away, you placed your hands on his hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands gently cupped your face and you felt his tongue run across your lips. They parted slightly and your tongue met his slightly before the both of you slowly pulled away.

“We should probably get out of here,” you said quietly.

“Yeah,” he replied, not breaking eye contact. He quickly pressed another kiss to your lips before he opened the door to the truck and helped you in.

The ride home was quiet, but peaceful. The two of you held hands the entire trip and now you’re standing in front of your bedroom door, his lips gently pressed to yours once more.

“I was going to suggest popcorn and a movie, but I don’t think I’d be able to concentrate on a movie, so I guess I should say goodnight,” he says softly once the kiss ends. He starts to pull away, but you tighten your hold on him.

“Stay,” you offer.

“Y/N, we shouldn’t’….”

“Jensen,” you interrupted, “I have wanted this for years. Please don’t make me wait any longer.” You pressed your lips to his and he responded by wrapping his arms around you and pressed you against the door to your room. Your hand reached behind you and grappled for the door handle. The two of you stumbled as you finally got the door opened and you tried to catch your breath. Jensen’s eyes were on you, watching you slowly back up to the bed. When your hands started toward the hem of your shirt, Jensen quickly made his way to you, his hands stopping yours.

“Let me,” he whispered while he slowly lifted your shirt over your head. His gaze lowered and drifted over your body. A blush rose in your cheeks, your eyes lowered and your hands went to cover your stomach pooch that you just can’t get rid of, but his hands stop yours. “Look at me,” he said softly and you looked up into his green eyes. “Don’t do that. Don’t hide yourself. You are beautiful. Just the way you are.” You leaned forward and kissed him, placing your hands on either side of his face. Suddenly, you felt his hands at your waist and his fingers were quickly unfastening your jeans. Before he could push your pants down, you lifted the hem of his Henley.

“Not fair. You have on more than me,” you said, brandishing him of his shirt and causing a chuckle from him.

“Not true. You have on more than me now,” he said once you dropped his shirt on the floor. “I’m not wearing anything above the waist. You’ve still got this on.” He slipped a finger under your bra strap before unhooking it and sliding it off. A shaky breath left his mouth before he dipped down to take a nipple into his mouth. His other hand came up to palm the other breast as he sucked and nipped at the nipple, causing a quiet moan to escape your lips. That seemed to spur him on and he quickly laid you down on the bed, pulling your pants off at the same time. He unfastened his pants and pulled them down just as quickly before climbing on the bed and settling over you. Your legs spread to make room for him between them and suddenly his hard cock was rubbing against your wet mound, only the thin layers of underwear between you.

“Fuck, Y/N. God, you’re so fucking hot.” His lips meet yours again and your hands roam over his back muscles. They’re hard from holding himself up and your nails gently rake down them, causing him to growl just a bit. His lips move to your chin and then trail down as he moves further down your body. You’re lost in the feeling until you feel hands gently tug on your panties and slide them down your legs. When you look down at Jensen, he catches your eyes and smiles before he settles between your thighs. The moment his tongue runs across your slit, another quiet moan rolls out of your mouth. Your hips roll and he snakes one arm under your leg to rest his palm on your stomach, holding you in place. His tongue continues swiping and exploring your folds until it runs across that bundle of nerves. A louder moan escapes, and you clamp your hand on your mouth. He looks up at you.

“No, Y/N…don’t. I wanna hear you moan. Let me hear what I do to you.” He goes back to your pussy, but this time he doesn’t hold anything back. He’s sucking on your clit and slips a finger inside, making you gasp. His finger works quickly in and out before he slips another in. And his mouth is alternating between licking and sucking on your clit. You can’t hold it back anymore. 

“Ah, fuck,” you moan. Your hips are rolling under his palm and your hands are grasping at the sheets, trying to find something to hold on to. You can feel the heat building up in your core and you know that you’re close.

“I’m close,” you warn him. He continues and the feeling is building and building until, finally, with a near scream, you cum. His fingers slow, but don’t stop as they work your through your orgasm and his tongue is gently grazing across your folds. Suddenly, it wasn’t enough.

“Please, Jay. I need you,” you beg. His fingers gently leave your body as he moves up to meet you eye to eye. You lean up and kiss him, tasting yourself in the kiss. As you kiss him, your hand reaches over to your bedside table and opens the drawer. Unfortunately, you couldn’t find what you were looking for. He turns his head to the drawer.

“Looking for something?” He turns back to you with a smirk on his face.

“Well, I was looking for the condoms I stashed in there, but now I can’t find them.”

“Let me,” he offers and he leans toward the drawer. He rifles through for a second. “Aha!” His had comes back a packet. He sits back on his knees and goes to open the package. Your hand reaches for his cock, dripping with precum, but he slaps it away.

“We can do that later. Today is for you.” He slips the condom on and leans back down to you.

“But what if I wanted to do that?”

“Oh, trust me. We’ll get to it eventually. But I wanna take care of you.” With one hand, he lined his cock up with your entrance and leaned on his other hand, bringing his lips against yours. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered. Suddenly unable to find your voice, you nod and his lips meet yours as he slowly slides into you. He stills when he is fully inside to allow you to get used to his size. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he says.

“Feels good,” you breathe. You feel him slowly slide almost all the way out before his hips roll and he starts back in. His hips move slowly. It’s intimate and full of passion. He pushes up onto his arms and stares down at you, holding your eye contact as he pushes into you at a steady and slow rhythm. A small moan escape as your body rolls and meets his. A growl rolls past Jensen’s lips as he starts moving a little faster.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says before leaning down to kiss you. His tongue slides across your lips, begging for entrance. You part your lips and feel his tongue brush against yours. Your nails scratch down his back before you grab his ass. Another growl escapes and his thrusts start to pick up speed. A warm sensation is building again in your core and you can’t help but moan.

“God, Y/N, I love hearing how much you like my dick in you. You do, don’t you?”

“Yes. Oh fuck, yes,” you moan.

“I love being in your tight pussy. Feels so fucking good.” You’ve never heard him talk dirty and had no idea that it would affect you like it is, but you can feel your orgasm coming. The moans get louder.

“Are you close?”

“Yes.” His hips are thrusting at an uneven pace now and you know that he is close as well. Suddenly there is a thumb rubbing over your clit.

“Come for me, Y/N. Come, baby.” Your nails dig into his back as your orgasm pulses through your body. His hips thrust a few more times and he tenses up and spills his seed into the condom. Involuntarily, your Kegel muscles clench and it makes him jump in surprise.

“Holy fuck, Y/N, what was that?”

“What?” You clench again and he jumps again. “You mean that?”

“Yes!”

“My Kegels,” you say with a chuckle and clench again, causing him to jump a third time.

“Baby, you have to stop. Kinda sensitive right now,” he pants. You lean up and kiss him. 

“Mm, I like you calling me baby.” He smiles.

“Is that a fact?” He slowly lifts up and pulls out of you, taking his warmth and the feeling of being full with him. He quickly pulls the condom off and ties the end. Looking around, he discovers the small trash can close by and tosses it in before lying on his side. He wraps his arms around you and brings you to lay in front of him. The two of you lay there spooning and you can’t stop the insecurity sneaking in.

“Was that ok?” you ask. There’s a little movement and you feel breath on your ear.

“Baby, it was perfect,” he whispered in your ear before he kissed your temple and relaxed back into the bed with his arms wrapped snuggly around you. A contented sigh leaves your mouth as you relax back into him.


End file.
